Les méandres noirs
by Noxl
Summary: Dans la vie, tout sourit à Alan McMudly. Il a une famille exceptionnelle, des amis non moins géniaux et une petite amie belle comme le jour. Rien ne semble pouvoir le faire tomber – mais rien ne l'a préparé à ce qui l'attend. Il tombera, et son piédestal est haut. Très haut.


01/11/2017

 _._

 ** _Disclaimer –_** _L'univers ainsi que certains personnages secondaires appartiennent à Rowling. Les personnages principaux et l'histoire sont de moi._

.

.

 **PROLOGUE  
** ** _Du début d'un voyage_**

.

.

 _McMUDLY, DIPLÔMÉ DE POUDLARD AVEC LES HONNEURS_

 _._

28 juin 2025, Londres

 _C'est en cette fin d'année exceptionnelle que nous apprenons, sans grande surprise finalement, qu'Alan McMudly a obtenu son diplôme de Septième Année avec les félicitations du jury. Cet après-midi, une fête sera donnée en l'honneur de tous les nouveaux jeunes diplômés, durant laquelle le fils du Ministre prononcera son discours, devant plusieurs des têtes haut-placées du Ministère – de quoi assurer son entrée dans leurs petits papiers._

 _Mais a-t-il vraiment besoin de cela ? Outre le statut spécial que lui confère le métier de son père, Alan McMudly s'est plusieurs fois fait remarquer pendant ses_ années Poudlard _, comme on aime souvent se les nommer, par ses stages chez des personnalités du journalisme toutes plus renommées les unes que les autres. Y sont passées Anderson, Allister et même Parkinson – cette dernière d'ailleurs m'a révélé, lors de mes investigations : « Alan est encore jeune, mais son passage dans nos locaux semble avoir marqué plusieurs de mes confrères » Notez l'emploi de son prénom, Alan, qui démontre une réelle affection de la part de la reporter phare du_ Wizarder _, dont les compliments s'achètent habituellement à prix d'or. Plusieurs des articles du nouvellement diplômé sont d'ailleurs déjà apparus dans le journal, signé de l'énigmatique A.M.M. – que dans mes recherches, j'ai décrypté pour vous : Alan McMudly, rien de plus explicite donc. Une faveur accordée au nouveau prodige montant, ou la preuve que certains sont favorisés ?_

 _C'est une question rhétorique ; personnellement, je penche pour la première solution._

 _Comme si ces faits ne suffisaient pas au palmarès déjà lourd de McMudly, des sources ont révélé qu'il s'occupait également du_ Poudlard Time _, le journal hebdomadaire de Poudlard dont le nom est évidemment tiré de ce quotidien américain et moldu, le_ New York Time _. Il en assurait la direction, l'édition – aidé de ses fidèles amies, Misses Harper et Thomas – et écrivait au moins un article par semaine. « Il a un culot impressionnant », révèle une source lorsqu'on l'interroge. « Je veux dire, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de porter autant de casquettes. Le_ Poudlard Time _demande un travail énorme, qu'il assure avec brio, et il reste pourtant l'un des meilleurs éléments de son année. » Et à quelqu'un d'autre de renchérir : « Ce mec me rend folle ! » (On vous rappelle d'ailleurs, Mesdames, que ce cœur n'est plus à prendre ; il semble en effet que le couple qu'il forme avec Zoeh Clever, dont nous vous avons parlé il y a quelques mois déjà, est plus solide que jamais.)_

 _Nous avons là donc un jeune homme que l'avenir semble déjà choyer ; nous connaissions sa popularité et sa belle apparence, nous savons à présent son talent et son ambition. Chers lecteurs, c'est une affaire à suivre. On se dit rendez-vous dans dix ans_ (1) _, et s'il n'est pas directeur du_ Wizarder _d'ici-là, qu'on me pende par les pieds !_

L. Johnson

.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes et surtout, merci d'être là en ce jour si important pour mes camarades et moi. » Il y eut une courte pause et le temps sembla se suspendre un instant. Enfin, on reprit : « Je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps à dire des choses que vous savez tous déjà. Je suis heureux au-delà des mots d'être présent sur cette estrade aujourd'hui, à parler au nom de mes amis, et le sentiment de gratitude que je ressens au fond de moi demeurera longtemps, comme une flamme dans l'obscurité. Car ce soir, c'est le soir de tous les possibles. Le soir où notre vrai nous nous est révélé, le soir où notre vraie audace nous est montrée, le soir où nous brillons comme un millier de Soleils et au moins autant de Lunes.

» Ces sept dernières années furent denses pour nous tous. Je ne pense pas me tromper en révélant que nous y avons tous vécu nos plus beaux moments, sans doute nos pires également, et que Poudlard nous a forgés mieux qu'aucune autre école n'aurait pu le faire. Que la vie en communauté qu'il nous impose nous aura appris le sens du devoir, le sens du partage et celui de l'amitié également. Que nous aurons rencontré, durant ces sept ans, des personnes qui nous suivrons certainement toute notre vie, qui viennent d'autant d'environnements différents et dont les enseignements sont plus variés que ce qu'on peut réellement imaginer. Que les professeurs, peut-être nos meilleurs soutiens pendant tout ce temps finalement, nous aurons accompagnés du début à la fin sans jamais nous lâcher la main. Que les activités, proposées par eux ou montées par les élèves, sont ce qui a formé nos goûts, nos aspirations, nos ambitions.

» J'ai dit que je ne m'attarderais pas, alors je vais tout de suite arrêter cette suite d'éloges tout à fait prévisibles. » Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée et il s'autorisa un sourire. Ces instants-là, c'étaient les siens. L'aboutissement de toute une adolescence d'efforts et de labeur, pendant laquelle il s'était tué à la tâche pour atteindre son objectif. « Je vais simplement terminer en remerciant le Professeur Lohse, directrice de notre école qui jamais ne nous a abandonnés. Je voudrais également remercier les Professeurs Londubat, Bibine, Scamander et Fitzgerald, respectivement Directeurs de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, dont le soutien et les conseils ont toujours été sans faille. Évidemment, il serait ingrat de ma part d'oublier le reste des professeurs, car ils méritent ces remerciements au moins autant que les autres. Je remercierais également à titre personnel tous ceux qui ont aidé, de prêt ou de loin, à construire le jeune homme que je suis devenu – mes maîtres de stage, les différents intervenants que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer à l'école, mes amis et surtout mes parents, qui m'ont toujours épaulé, du début à la fin.

» Enfin, et ce sont mes derniers remerciements, c'est promis, je tiens à vous remercier, _vous_. Vous qui êtes là, debout depuis des heures, à m'écouter déblatérer sur des choses dont vous vous fichez sans doute un peu. Vous qui avez eu votre diplôme et qui quitterez Poudlard tout à l'heure, le cœur lourd et peut-être la larme à l'œil. Vous qui faites que cet après-midi unique soit un après-midi de rêve, et vous qui, par un quelconque biais plus ou moins direct, avez construit notre promotion telle qu'elle est, avez construit nos années d'école telles qu'elles le furent. À vous, chers auditeurs, chères familles, chers amis et chers professeurs, je vous adresse mes plus profonds remerciements et toute la sincère gratitude qui va avec.

» Il est temps pour moi de descendre de cette estrade ma foi fort accueillante. Je vous souhaite bonne soirée, et n'oubliez pas, mes amis : nous quittons le début de notre vie, mais en réalité, elle ne fait que commencer. Montrez en quoi nous sommes le futur de l'Angleterre sorcière ! Montrez en quoi nous sommes l'avenir du Monde Sorcier ! » Il leva le poing et la foule éclata en applaudissements.

On était en fin d'année et le temps ressemblait à tous les temps que juin avait à offrir : il y avait le soleil très haut et très jaune, une brise estivale un peu trop fraîche pour qu'elle fût réellement agréable et trois nuages cotonneux qui flottaient par-dessus le bleu soutenu du ciel. Alan plissa les yeux tandis qu'il descendait de l'estrade il lui fallait désormais retrouver sa famille, serrer les mains qu'il fallait serrer – son insertion professionnelle commençait dès à présent – et passer voir ses amis, qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus avant un moment. Son sourire figé disparut aussitôt qu'il fut sûr qu'on ne l'observât plus et il se massa la mâchoire avec une grimace.

Heureusement qu'il ne voulait pas faire politicien, songea-t-il avec ironie. Pas sûr que les muscles de son visage l'auraient accepté.

La première qu'il rencontra fut Pansy Parkinson. Directrice du _Wizard_ _Newspapers_ , bien souvent simplement appelé _Wizard_ , elle l'avait pris sous son aile pendant l'été qui avait séparé sa Sixième et sa Septième Année. Oh, il n'avait pas occupé de poste exceptionnel pendant ces deux mois de stage ; il avait suivi Parkinson partout où elle allait, assisté à ses interviews et participé à ses réunions – tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait dans les autres journaux, à ceci près que Parkinson était la meilleure dans son domaine. Il avait toutefois eu l'occasion d'écrire quelques papiers pour le _Wizard_ , pendant le stage et après coup, et il avait eu la surprise de tous les voir publiés. Ils n'étaient jamais placés en première page, évidemment ; néanmoins, au détour d'un article sur les dernières réformes du Ministère ou à l'intérieur de l'une de ces colonnes colorées qui bordaient les pages du journal et promouvaient les dernières tendances sorcières, on retrouvait son texte, signé de son nom de plume : _A.M.M._ Parfois même c'étaient ses propres photographies qui accompagnaient l'article. À chaque fois, un sentiment de fierté démesuré l'envahissait et il se sentait plus que jamais prêt à écraser ce qui se dresserait entre lui et son but ultime.

Il réemprunta son sourire forcé lorsqu'il salua la journaliste. « Très beau discours », commenta-t-elle. Il étira ses lèvres un peu plus largement, comme si la remarque valait toutes les douleurs du monde. Parkinson était plutôt avare de compliment, alors il s'appliquait toujours à la remercier comme il le fallait lorsqu'elle lui en offrait.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, il se démarcha lui-même ; il salua, parla, sourit, accepta des cartes de visite et acquiesça quand il le fallait. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il procédait : il se montrait aux bonnes personnes, faisait en sorte qu'elles le gardassent en mémoire suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles en parlassent à leurs connaissances du journalisme, et répétait la démarche sur tout le reste de l'assemblée. C'était son père qui lui avait inculqué la méthode. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait plutôt fait ses preuves.

Enfin, il atteignit sa famille. Sa mère discutait calmement avec son frère et sa jeune sœur – qui, elle, s'excitait en pointant du doigt tout ce qu'elle voyait – et son père semblait en plein plaidoyer avec l'un de ces obscurs politiciens dont il devait avoir en permanence les faveurs. Chacun interrompit ses activités lorsqu'il arriva ; Alan tomba dans les bras de sa mère dès qu'il fut assez proche, et la femme lui caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa main fine, tout comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. « Félicitations, mon chéri », murmura-t-elle à sa seule attention. « Tu as été fantastique. » Il adorait lorsqu'elle se comportait comme ça avec lui. Il avait alors l'impression de redevenir le gamin de cinq ans qu'il avait un jour été, sans toute la pression de son avenir sur les épaules, sans toutes les attentes que la société avait de lui.

« J'espère ne pas avoir été trop ridicule », rit-il en se détachant d'elle. Elle secoua nonchalamment la tête, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de s'inquiéter de l'opinion d'autrui. Alan haussa les épaules et s'accroupit devant sa sœur : « Et toi, miss, qu'as-tu pensé de mon discours ?

\- Ton discours, il était génial ! » Un incontrôlable sourire prit possession des lèvres du jeune homme, comme toujours lorsqu'il était avec sa sœur. Lia était une fillette vive et fraîche, et il était difficile d'y rester insensible. « Ça veut dire quoi gratitude ?

\- Ça veut dire que je remercie très fort. C'est pour éviter de dire tout le temps merci, parce qu'à la fin les gens en ont marre que je répète les mêmes mots à chaque fois. » Elle réfléchit un instant, très sérieuse, et acquiesça gravement, comme si l'information avait été de première importance. Et peut-être l'était-elle pour elle, au fond ; Lia avait toujours été extrêmement curieuse sur le vocabulaire compliqué que son père employait lors de ses propres discours, tout comme Alan l'avait été plus jeune. Sans transition, elle lui tendit les bras et lui sauta dessus aussitôt après qu'il l'eût attrapée sous les aisselles. « Où est Zoeh ? », demanda-t-il à sa mère alors que leur père les rejoignait. Il l'étreignit brièvement, aussi complètement que lui permettait Lia qui gigotait dans ses bras, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère.

Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres, comme réticente à lui répondre. Alan avait beaucoup compté sur la présence de Zoeh à la remise des diplômes, et il ne prendrait certainement pas bien le fait qu'elle n'eût pas voulu venir. « Elle… avait un rendez-vous professionnel, je crois. » Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, l'air de se demander depuis quand Zoeh avait des rendez-vous professionnels – surtout un samedi après-midi -, mais il tint sa langue et préféra soupirer de dépit. « Tu sais bien qu'elle préfère éviter autant de possible d'aller à Poudlard. Elle…

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas fait sa scolarité ici que le château va lui vomir à la figure », lâcha-t-il sèchement. Il se radoucit en avisant l'air peiné de sa mère : « Écoute, ce n'est pas très grave. Je voulais juste que nous soyons tous ensemble pour que je fasse mon annonce, mais on dirait que je devrais le lui dire séparément… » Il soupira encore mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire.

Alan déposa Lia sur la pelouse et se redressa en ignorant les protestations de sa petite sœur. Tout le monde sauf sa petite amie était là – du moins, les gens qui comptaient vraiment et qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence, ou autrement nommée sa famille. Il en avait déjà parlé à ses plus proches amis et tous ses professeurs l'avaient aidé dans sa démarche. Il était sur le point de concrétiser une nouvelle page de son histoire – une page qu'il lui faudrait écrire entièrement, et pour laquelle sa détermination faiblirait certainement à plusieurs reprises. « Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial », commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit immédiatement et secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour sur l'estrade, à prononcer un discours devant des centaines de personnes, et il se sentit tout à coup particulièrement ridicule.

« Qu'as-tu à nous dire, Alan ? », l'encouragea son père d'un regard.

Il inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage. Et en réalité, il lui en fallait : il n'avait aucune idée de comment sa mère allait réagir face à son départ prochain, il ne saurait pas comment gérer les larmes de Lia si elle se mettait à pleurer, il se sentait déjà incapable d'apaiser la distante tristesse que lui imposerait Julian. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était juste que son père le pousserait dans son entreprise quoiqu'il arrivât. Ce fut cette certitude qui lui donna la force de continuer. « Depuis bientôt six mois maintenant, je prépare avec mes professeurs de Poudlard – surtout avec Fitzgerald, en fait – un voyage initiatique qui me permettra de réellement me lancer dans le journalisme. » Il vit les yeux de sa mère s'arrondir mais refusa de s'interrompre. « Mon objectif est de découvrir des cultures différentes de la nôtre, m'ouvrir à d'autres modes de vie pour mieux comprendre les sujets de mes reportages plus tard. J'en profiterai pour écrire des articles, prendre des photos et me constituer un portfolio plus conséquent que celui que j'ai déjà. Je suivrai des cours dans différents pays, me rapprocherai de professionnels et apprendrai de leurs expériences pour forger mes premiers pas professionnels.

\- C'est fantastique, fils. » C'était son père qui avait parlé et Alan releva brusquement la tête vers lui. Sans qu'il ne l'eût prévu, il sentit ses yeux picoter – il fit de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui les embuaient déjà. Il y avait deux choses importantes dans sa vie : son avenir et sa famille. Il était aujourd'hui obligé de trancher entre les deux et il se rendait compte à présent que c'était un choix beaucoup moins aisé qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? » Le regard triste de sa mère lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais il acquiesça tout de même, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, dans ce cas. On pourra s'envoyer des courriers. Et puis nous pourrons venir te voir, parfois ! Pendant les vacances scolaires, par exemple. Et puis… » Elle lui caressa la joue, tendrement. « Tu ne partiras pas beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un an, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ferma les yeux, fort, et pinça les lèvres. C'était le moment ; celui où il détruirait l'espoir de sa mère, celui duquel découlerait toute sa future vie professionnelle. « En réalité, maman… Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je pars. Sans doute plus d'un an – sans doute beaucoup plus d'un an. »

.

.

(1) Phrase évidemment tirée de la magnifique chanson _Place des Grands Hommes_ de Bruel.

.

.

 ** _Note volante à l'intention du lecteur averti –_**

 _Bonjouuur, et bienvenue dans cette histoire ! L'écriture n'en est pas finie, mais je sais très exactement où je vais. J'ai un plan, des fiches personnage, toussa toussa (fierté. Oui parce que d'habitude j'écris au feeling, et si j'ai pas besoin de fiche perso pour les cerner j'ai besoin d'un plan pour réussir à écrire une histoire dans son intégralité lmao)._

 _Pour le moment, je vais tenter de suivre un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, histoire de me laisser un temps pour avancer sans plomber mes études haha. Ce ne sera pas une très longue fiction – à priori il y aura une dizaine de chapitres en tout, sauf si des éléments viennent s'intercaler indépendamment de ma volonté._

Well, _dites-moi tout chers lecteurs ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce prologue ? Comment pensez-vous que l'histoire va tourner ? Que pensez-vous d'Alan, Lia, Parkinson, les parents d'Alan, tout autre personnage dont vous voudriez me parler ? Comment imaginez-vous Zoeh ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu (j'ailatrouilledeposter), keur keur xoxo._

 _._

 _PS : pour ceux qui suivaient_ À contre-courant _, je fais d'importantes modifications dessus et l'histoire n'est plus disponible à la lecture. Lorsque j'aurai fini cesdites modifications, je reposterai l'histoire (à un rythme très régulier en plus, car l'écriture en sera finie lmao)._


End file.
